Since the earliest times, jewelers have made jewelry by mounting precious cut stones of all kinds in gold, platinum and silver. Nowadays, diamonds and precious stones are most often held in a metal support with prongs or mounts.
If stones that are set directly into the metal are disregarded, then this kind of mounting is at present used virtually universally, not only for diamonds, whatever their cut (brilliant, rose, marquise, cabochon), but for other precious stones as well.
This has the disadvantage of requiring very long and painstaking and hence tedious work, and of being unadaptable to jewelry not having a relatively classical style.